pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Skitty
|} Skitty (Japanese: エネコ Eneco) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Skitty is a pink, feline Pokémon with a stumpy body and four short legs. On its face is a cream-colored, crescent-shaped marking. It has slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors. Its slender tail has a bulky pink section at the end, terminated by three pin-like structures with yellow ball-like tips. In battle, its tail puffs out, and threatens opponents with a sharp growl. It is fascinated by moving objects, and chases them. It is known to chase its own tail and become dizzy from it. Although it can be difficult to earn its trust, it is very popular due to its adorable looks and behavior. It can use the moves of other Pokémon through the use of , its former signature move. It lives in In the anime In the main series Major appearances May's Skitty A Skitty appeared I Feel Skitty!, where it was caught by . Other Skitty's first appearance was in Big Meowth, Little Dreams, in which fell in love with a Skitty. In Delcatty Got Your Tongue, May met a former Grand Festival winner named Dr. Abby whose Skitty was shown in a flashback. A Skitty appeared in a flashback in A Trip Down Memory Train!. Minor appearances A Skitty appeared in Jirachi: Wish Maker. A Skitty appeared in The Ribbon Cup Caper at the S.S. St. Flower's Pokémon Center. Queen was shown to have a pet Skitty in Queen of the Serpentine. A Skitty also appeared in Journey to the Unown! A Skitty appeared in 's fantasy in Noodles: Roamin' Off. A 's Skitty appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! and Lost at the League!. Skitty has made cameo appearances in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, Lumiose City Pursuit!, A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!, Clemont's Got a Secret!, A Jolting Switcheroo!, Awakening the Sleeping Giant, Going for the Gold!, and The Bonds of Evolution!. A 's Skitty appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A 's Skitty appeared in Summer of Discovery!, Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! and Battling Into the Hall of Fame!. Two Skitty appeared in Dreaming a Performer's Dream!. A 's Skitty appeared in Confronting the Darkness!. Two Skitty appeared in A Performance Pop Quiz!, both under the ownership of unknown s. A 's Skitty appeared in Performing a Pathway to the Future!. A Trainer's Skitty appeared in Forming a More Perfect Union!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A wild Skitty appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm which a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Kiki was one of 's first Pokémon along with Nana and Rara. She is used in the category of Pokémon Contests and, like the rest of , is a really powerful r. She evolved into a Delcatty after accidentally being exposed to a Moon Stone on Steven Stone's belt. owns a Skitty, nicknamed Neco-P, that first appeared in An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, where it was seen with its Trainer in Vaniville Town watching 's failed attempt to get out of his house. Neco-P and the others managed to escape from the town during and 's rampage, and has since then been travelling with its trainer and her friends. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Teresa, a resident of Fall City, owns six Skitty. When they all run away during the second numbered mission, she gets the player to retrieve them for her. Pokédex entries .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Trade in Fortree City}} }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} or Trade}} |area= }} |} |} }} Trade in Fortree City}} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Store 500 Pokémon from one cartridge }} |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 4, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!, Variety Battle: I Dunno, Audino}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 6}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 222}} |area=Fairy Land: Ancient Stronghold (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |PokéPark Egg Skitty|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Skitty}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Skitty|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Skitty}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|Japanese|hide|5|May 30, 2003 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|English|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|French|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|German|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|Italian|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |Pokémon Box Egg Skitty|Spanish|hide|5|May 4, 2004 onwards|link=Pokémon Box Ruby & Sapphire#500 Pokémon from one game}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset All damage-dealing moves will get STAB if Skitty has the Ability . By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Anime-only moves -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=301 |name2=Delcatty |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * Because of its inclusion in the , it is possible to breed two Pokémon as different as Skitty and together. This has become the center of the joke. * The cream-colored section of Skitty's face is shaped like a crescent moon, which may be related to the fact that Skitty evolves using a . * Prior to , a Skitty with could not directly damage a Pokémon. It now can, however, by learning . * The , an item that allows escape from battle in the same way that a does, resembles Skitty's tail. It was likely introduced because cannot be found in Hoenn until Generation VI. * Skitty is the only Generation III Pokémon that evolves via . Origin Skitty is based on a with its tail resembling . Name origin Skitty is a combination of ''skittish and kitty (slang for ). Eneco is a combination of 狗尾草 enokorogusa ( , a type of plant that Skitty's tail resembles) and 猫 neko (cat). In other languages and |fr=Skitty|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Skitty|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Eneco|demeaning=Same as Japanese name |it=Skitty|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=에나비 Enabi |komeaning= and |zh_cmn=向尾喵 Xiàngwěimiāo|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |hi=स्कीटी Skitty|himeaning=Transliteration of English name}} Related articles * May's Skitty * Kiki External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Moon Stone 300 de:Eneco fr:Skitty it:Skitty ja:エネコ pl:Skitty zh:向尾喵